The present invention relates to an apparatus for illuminating the inside of a closed space and particularly a container, such as a handbag, backpack, luggage, box, or other receptacle.
While various methods have been devised to illuminate the inside of containers, many require bulky or cumbersome lamp assemblies that take-up too much room and/or are a little too heavy to carry in a portable container.
More recently, electroluminescent (EL) materials have been developed that can be formed into a thin sheet and used as part of a portable light source. U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,020 to Pennaz et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,663 to Campisano et al. both describe EL materials and methods of forming them, which are incorporated herein by reference. Generally, electroluminescence is the result of a radiative recombination of electrons passing through a semiconductor. The excited electrons release their energy as photons or light. Contemporary applications of EL materials as a light source inside a container still either generally include a bulky assembly or require the lamp to be permanently secured to the container. However, many people do not like to permanently alter expensive or delicate containers. Also, some containers are just not suited for such bulky or permanent installations.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an illuminating apparatus which overcomes the shortcomings found in the art of lamp assemblies as set forth above while also providing improved structural and operating features.